


Playtime Punishment

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Frottage, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sub Dean, mention of aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are attending an event when another master tries to touch Dean. Dean knows he is supposed to call him off, but this time he didn't. He needs to be punished for not complying with Cas' orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as the 300 follower celebration piece! It's a little different, but I was exploring writing some new things and it's been a looooong time since I wrote some Destiel. Hope it doesn't totally suck!
> 
> Completely unedited and unbeta'd because, holy fuck, I'm exhausted.

Dean felt a gentle tug against his neck, urging him forward toward the other pets. His lead was still clipped to his collar, and it was Castiel’s will that nudged him forward. They both loved nights like this, more than either could appropriately express. They got to associate with people like them and it was the only comfort that they couldn’t provide each other.

A small tinkle of metal on metal near his ear alerted him to Cas unclipping his leash from the collar. “Why don’t you go play for a while with the others?”

As always, Dean gave a slight whine of unsurety. He liked playing with the others just fine, but the thought of being separated from Cas always gave him hesitation. It was unfounded, he knew, but somehow the thought that his owner might abandon him still crept in.

Castiel crouched down in front of Dean, one hand resting against the side of his face, while the other scratched gently behind his ear. He was smiling reassuringly and his tone was soft, only for him to hear. “I’ll be right over there with Meg, all right?” He pointed to the end of one couch—the spot that was always reserved for him. “Go be a good boy for me. If any of the other masters want something from you, you have permission to speak. Tell them to come talk to me about it first. Clear?”

Clear. He was allowed to respond. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Castiel placed a kiss to his cheek and patted his shoulder to let Dean know he was dismissed. He watched the boy crawl toward the other pups, his hips tilting and rolling in a way that showcased the plumpness of his bare ass. Cas wondered if it was intentional or if the man was naturally that graceful.

He took his seat next to the cheeky brunette, who tonight was clad in a tasteful, knee-length blue dress instead of her normal leather and more leather. “Evening, Clarence.” She gave him that smile that still tried to convince him she was as tame as one of their group’s pups. Luckily, he already knew better.

“Don’t know how many times I’ve told you, Meg. My name is Castiel. Cas, if you really can’t handle that.”

She gave him a playful sneer and a little click of her tongue. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. You know once the name sticks, you can’t change it.”

“Unfortunately.” He looked over at Dean, who had just gotten pounced on and tackled by one of the other pups, a smaller female who was clearly happy to see him. Anna, if he remembered correctly. She had her mouth around his neck, biting playfully, but Castiel wasn’t going to scold her for it. Her little teeth wouldn’t hurt Dean, and he seemed to be enjoying her attention.

Most of the pups were rolling around with each other, some a little more sexual in nature. Those were the ones with owners who were less controlling. They didn’t mind sharing their little ones with the other masters, either. Castiel wasn’t as lenient. He had strict rules—only a select few that Dean could play with and only when it was clear that he wanted to. If he even looked slightly unsure of something, Castiel would call a stop to it immediately. It had pissed off a few of the older masters, but the safety and happiness of his pup was more important.

Anna wagged her tail before tackling Dean again. She didn’t come out the victor of their scuffle and her left ear got a little bent in the process. Cas didn’t make Dean wear the tail and ears that the other masters did. They had tried them on before, but neither liked the way it looked or felt, so both were ignored. His smile was wide as Dean pressed his nude body against Anna’s, scenting her and licking at the edge of her collar.

Convinced that Dean was comfortable and having fun, Cas turned to Meg. The woman was clearly leaning in, trying to gain his attention and affection, but he did not give it. They were friends, but Cas didn’t play with others. “I see you only have Samandriel with you tonight. Where’s Jo?”

“She’s in heat and I couldn’t risk anyone trying to knock her up.” Meg chuckled before shaking her head. “No, she just wasn’t feeling well tonight and asked to stay home. Some sort of cold.”

“Tell her I hope she feels better soon. I’ll have Dean call and check on her this week.”

“She’ll appreciate it, thanks.” After a few more minutes of conversation, Meg abruptly changed subject. “You know you should be more careful with him,” she warned, nodding toward the group of pups.

“He likes the rough play and you know I’m a sucker for the boy. Let him tussle with her a little. She’s not going to harm him and she knows my boundaries.”

Meg tsked. “She’s not who I was talking about, Clarence.” She pointed across to one of the other master’s couches.

Dean had gotten up on the couch next to a trim man with brown hair. He would have only been allowed up there with permission, and it made sense when Cas saw who he was next to. Dick Roman—of course that sleaze was here. The pup was rolled over on his back, exposing his belly for Dick to pet, which he was obliging. He was constantly trying to get his hands on Dean, even though he had told the man to keep away from what was his.

"Who's a good boy?" Dick cooed as the pup wriggled a little under his touch. Having his belly rubbed always made him hard, no matter who was touching him and this time was no different. Dean's impressive cock was stiffening as Dick continued, nails dragging and reddening his skin. He kept scratching and his other hand hovered right above Dean’s groin. He tentatively let it graze along the soft underside of his dick and Dean let out a soft whine as he closed his eyes.

Cas growled as the pup’s hips bucked to brush his cock against the man’s hand again. Dean should have called it off already—should have broken his pup persona and told Dick to stop—but he didn’t. Cas was the only one supposed to be touching him like that and he knew it.

"Excuse me, Meg." He was off the couch quickly and across the room in fewer strides than should have been possible. "Dean, come," he hissed through gritted teeth.

The man rolled off the couch and crawled over to sit at his master's feet. Whimpering an apology, Dean sidled close to his leg, needing to touch, to make sure he hadn't fucked up so severely. Unfortunately, his master pulled away, leaving the pup to sit without comfort for the moment. He was angry and he couldn't reward Dean for bad behavior.

"Good to see you, Castiel." Dick’s smile was wide and cunning, and he wanted to sink his fist into it. "You look well."

"The next time you lay a hand on him, I'm going to have you permanently banned from this establishment.” He didn’t even wait to see what Dick had to say. The guy was conniving and would try to talk his way around admitting he was at fault. He clipped Dean’s leash on and led him back to the changing room.

Everyone was still going to be out there for at least an hour before the first person would leave, letting Dean and Cas have the space for a while. He knew he would rather do this here than when they got home. 

He had dropped Dean’s lead as soon as they were inside, the soft leather puddling on the floor next to him. Dean was sitting on his feet with his legs spread slightly to accommodate the heavy length between them. Castiel took a seat on the bench in front of the row of lockers and stared at his pup for a second before deciding what to do. “Come.”

Dean was quick to crawl over and sit in front of Cas, his cock bobbing as he moved.

“I’m not removing your collar, but you are allowed to speak. Clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know I have to punish you for this.”

“Yes, sir. I’m very sorry.” Dean’s voice was small, hurt, maybe a little afraid, and Cas hated the sound on him.

“Did you forget our rules?”

“No, sir. I didn’t think he’d go so far as to touch me like that, and when he did, I got caught up in it. I won’t let it happen again. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, pet.” He couldn’t avoid slipping in the reminder.

Dean shifted, mildly uncomfortable. “W-what’s my punishment?”

Castiel sighed, knowing that Dean was going to be upset. “You’re going to get off now instead of when we get home tonight and you will do it without my hands.”

His face was sad, but he nodded because he figured it was coming. It wasn’t a usual punishment, but sometimes Cas would make him jerk off while he sat there and watched. Dean found it worse than being spanked because he was being constantly scrutinized. It was embarrassing to be watched so intently during something like that, but he moved his hand to his still-aching cock and stroked it slowly.

“You won’t be using your hands either. You’re still a pup, remember?”

The whine was out of Dean’s mouth before he could stop it. Please, please, don’t let this be what he thinks it is.

“You must come before we leave and you will do it only by rubbing against my leg. I’m keeping track of the time, but the door is not locked. If you haven’t come by the time people start to collect their stuff, you will keep going until you do. They will be allowed to watch you.” Cas loved the idea of other people watching as he got Dean off, but he knew the younger man didn’t. He was shy and wanted to be only his, and Cas was willing to let it stay that way. Telling him this was just a kick to let Dean know that he was serious.

Dean was hesitant as he situated himself, knees spread wide as he inched his body closer, leaving just a breath of space between his cock and the material of Cas’ dress pants. The flush was already starting at his chest and he hadn’t even moved yet.

Castiel relaxed a little, hands behind him, supporting some of his upper body weight. “Go ahead whenever you’re ready. Just remember that the clock’s ticking.”

The first small thrust of his hips brought the length of his cock slowly over the soft cloth. He couldn’t believe that the drag felt good, so he did it again, a small whimper coming out this time. His cock was hot and hard and Cas’ pants felt cool against him. It wasn’t long before he was pressed tight to the man’s leg, hips bucking in a quick and inconsistent rhythm. Dean’s arms were wrapped around his master’s calf, keeping himself as close as he could.

How could he possibly enjoy something like this? Being a pup was one thing, but Cas never made him feel bad about it. For fucks sake, he was humping the guys leg and there was no doubt that he would be able to get off from it. His whole face was red with embarrassed heat now, but he couldn’t stop.

“You’re doing well, pup. So good for me.”

There hadn’t been any trace of wetness before, but tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes the same way that his cock was dribbling consistent strands of moisture. The patch of Castiel’s clothing where Dean had been rubbing against was coated and slick enough that the friction didn’t hurt him. It was making him dangerously close already and the thought made him cry more.

Cas brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair, soothing him in a way without wiping the tears from his face. His pup would never admit to it, but he needed that catharsis when being punished. If he didn’t cry, he often fell into a bad headspace, thinking that he hadn’t properly atoned for his indiscretion. 

“S-sir…” The words were watery and thick, and Cas didn’t have to think twice. He knew his sweet boy was close and seeking an order.

“That’s it, come on, Dean. You don’t need to wait for my permission this time.”

His whimper turned into a string of “no’s” before he was sobbing with his face tucked down against the outside of Cas’ thigh. He could feel every one of the younger man’s muscles shaking and his cock was spitting hot strands over Cas’ pant leg. A few more thrusts and he stilled, but his shoulders were still shaking. His fingers didn’t fumble at all as he undid Dean’s collar and removed it from the man’s neck.

“Dean, look at me, please?” It wasn’t a command, but a soft request.

Soaking cheeks and red-rimmed eyes met his. “I’m so sorry, master.”

“Hey, I’m not ‘master’ right now, sweetheart.” He slid from the bench to sit on the floor with him. “I’m just ‘Cas,’ ok?”

It was clear that it took him a few seconds to process that his collar was gone and as soon as it clicked, he fell into Cas’ arms, almost knocking him over. “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he kept whispering against his neck.

“Everything’s ok. You did so well for me, and I know you’re sorry. I forgive you.” He rubbed soft circles into his bare skin until the sobbing had lessened. He was still shaking with a fine tremble, and experience said that was likely to last until later tonight. Luckily, they didn’t live far and Cas could take care of him properly once they were back in their own space. “Why don’t we get you dressed, so we can go home and get a hot bath together. I’ll even use one of the blue bath bombs that you like."

Dean shivered and pressed himself closer to Cas’ chest at the idea of moving right yet. “Can we sit for a minute? Promise, just a minute.”

“Of course, Dean. Whatever you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
